Your Picture
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Selama ini, Hinata selalu saja diam-diam memperhatikan orang tersebut, menyukainya dan diam-diam menyimpan fotonya. Apakah orang tersebut mengetahui hal tersebut? Dan apakah orang tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata? RnR Please :D


_Yoho, apa kabar semua? Semoga semua kabarnya baik-baik saja. Yah, sekarang lagi-lagi saya buat fanfic dengan pairing NaruHina. Ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul waktu dengerin My Fair Lady. Sebenarnya fanfic ini mau saya jadiin oneshoot tapi setelah saya buat, kayaknya lebih enak dijadiin twoshoot. Oke deh, selamat membaca semuanya :)_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Your Picture" belong to Tania Hikarisawa**

**.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Main Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Selama ini, Hinata selalu saja diam-diam memperhatikan orang tersebut, diam-diam menyukainya dan diam-diam menyimpan fotonya. Pertanyaannya, apakah orang tersebut mengetahui hal tersebut? Dan apakah orang tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata?**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR PICTURE**

**.**

Mentari akhirnya menampakkan sinarnya setelah semalaman terlelap di peraduannya. Sudah saatnya ia bertugas untuk menggantikan tugas sang bulan. Sinar kehangatannya memang sedikit menyengat di musim panas seperti ini. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat penduduk Konoha untuk bermalas-malasan. Sebagian penduduk bahkan sudah ada yang beraktivitas sebelum sang mentari terbangun.

Sekarang, jam besar di pusat Kota Konoha sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi kurang lima belas menit. Itu artinya lima belas menit lagi, bel tanda masuk akan segera berbunyi di setiap sekolah yang ada di Konoha. Hanya ada waktu lima belas menit lagi yang tersisa bagi murid-murid untuk sampai di sekolah kalau tidak ingin terkena hukum oleh guru mereka.

Dan itu semua juga berlaku untuk seluruh siswa yang bersekolah di Konoha Art School. Sebuah sekolah seni yang sangat terkenal yang ada di Konoha. Sekolah dengan disiplin yang sangat ketat. Terlambat sedikit, tanggung sendiri akibatnya.

Banyak di antara siswa di sana yang memanfaatkan waktu lima belas menit yang tersisa ini untuk cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah. Entah dengan cara berlari, menaiki sepeda sekencang mungkin atau dengan menumpang kendaraan yang lewat.

Tapi hal itu tidak jadi masalah bagi siswa manis dari kelas XI-I ini. Siswa yang bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga ini tetap berjalan santai ke sekolah walaupun teman-temannya sudah banyak yang melewatinya dengan cara berlari. Dia itu bukannya ingin datang terlambat, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang selalu ia cari sosoknya saat berangkat sekolah. Dia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri atau bahkan ke belakang untuk mencari orang tersebut. Untuk memastikan orang tersebut tidak terlambat.

"Dia di mana?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah sampai di sekolah," Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya. Setiap hari, dia bahkan rela berangkat siang agar dapat melihat orang tersebut. Karena dia tahu kebiasaan orang tersebut dengan pasti yaitu berangkat sekolah saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Haahh..sepertinya kali ini aku tidak beruntung," gumam Hinata dan akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

BRAK!

Baru saja dia berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabraknya di bagian bahu. Untung saja dia tidak terjatuh karena orang tersebut tidak menabraknya terlalu keras.

"Wah, maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar orang yang menabraknya sambil membungkukan kepala sekali kemudian dia segera melanjutkan acara larinya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tidak apa-" lanjutan kata-kata Hinata itu seperti diterbangkan angin karena mulutnya terasa membeku saat tahu bahwa orang yang menabraknya itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Spontan, pipinya bersemu merah melihat orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Seseorang yang selama ini disukai Hinata secara diam-diam.

Merasa orang yang ia tabrak tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, Naruto pun segera memutar tubuhnya. "Hei Hinata, cepat! Apa kau ingin terlambat?" teriaknya kemudian berlari lagi. Naruto memang mengetahui namanya, itu semua karena mereka berdua berada dalam satu kelas sejak mereka bersekolah di Konoha Art School.

Hinata tersentak mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Benar saja, saat dia melihat jam tangannya, jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit lagi. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai terlambat, hukuman lari keliling halaman atau mencabut rumput sudah terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Merasa tidak ada waktu lagi, Hinata pun segera berlari berusaha mengejar Naruto.

Hinata memang tidak bisa mengejar Naruto tapi setidaknya dia dapat melihat Naruto dari belakang. Dengan begini saja, dia sudah cukup puas. Tidak perlu harus berjalan beriringan, bahkan walau hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja, dia sudah sangat senang. Dan tentu saja dia bisa memastikan orang yang ia cintai tersebut tidak terlambat sampai di sekolah. Ini sudah cukup, dia tidak perlu balasan dari Naruto karena dia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya secara tulus walau Naruto tidak tahu. Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hinata. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, bukan?

_**-[YouR PiCTuRe Tania Hikarisawa]-**_

Seorang guru berwajah sayu sedang menerangkan pelajaran not balok di depan kelas dengan santainya. Dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan bagaimana tingkah laku muridnya saat dia mengajar. Yang terpenting bagi dirinya hanyalah dia sudah mengajar dan tentu saja dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi murid-muridnya terhadap pengajarannya.

Kelas XI-I. Itulah tanda yang ada di depan kelas yang sedang diajar oleh Kakasih Hatake. Seorang guru yang disukai murid-muridnya karena jarang datang ke kelas dan walaupun dia mengajar di kelas, dia pasti tidak akan memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu semua murid-muridnya pasti mendapatkan nilai tinggi di setiap ulangan yang ia berikan. Mungkin itu karena memang murid-murid di sini yang kelewat pintar.

Kakashi terlihat sangat tekun dengan kapur di tangannya sambil menulis di papan tulis. Sebagian murid-muridnya ada yang mencatat, ada juga yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dan ini juga terjadi pada gadis bermarga Hyuuga di kelas itu. Mungkin dari depan, dia terlihat tekun dengan buku catatannya tapi sebenarnya dia juga diam-diam terus memperhatikan laki-laki yang duduk dua bangku di sebelah kirinya. Semua siswa di kelas itu memang duduk secara sendiri-sendiri. Tak jarang wajahnya pun memerah saat memperhatikan lelaki bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Atau terkadang dia juga jadi salah tingkah saat matanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan lelaki tersebut. Saat itu terjadi, Hinata akan cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dan pura-pura terlihat sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Selang beberapa detik, dia akan kembali memperhatikan lelaki bernama Naruto tersebut.

Bagi Hinata, Naruto itu adalah orang pertama yang ia sukai. Ia menyukai Naruto karena pada saat penerimaan siswa baru, Naruto sempat menolong Hinata saat Hinata dijahili oleh senior mereka di Konoha Art School. Mungkin saat itu, Hinata menyukai Naruto karena kebaikkan hatinya. Tapi semakin diperhatikan, ada banyak hal dari Naruto yang membuatnya semakin menyukai laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Senyumannya, semangatnya, keramahannya, ketampanannya, sifatnya, cara berpakaiannya, cara berjalannya, gayanya berbicara, cara ia tertawa, leluconnya, permainan gitarnya, suaranya, dan masih banyak hal dari seorang Naruto yang Hinata sukai.

TEETT! TEETT!

Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan itu membuat kegiatan diam-diam Hinata pun berhenti, dia pun segera memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan. Melihat gurunya yang bernama Kakashi tersebut meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya dia memberi pesan kepada murid-muridnya untuk belajar di rumah.

Siswa-siswa di kelas tersebut pun segera berhamburan ke luar kelas setelah guru mereka tidak tampak di hadapan mereka lagi. Kantin. Itu adalah salah satu tempat yang paling banyak dituju oleh siswa-siswa tersebut.

Suasana di kelas XI-I itupun perlahan menjadi sepi dan yang tersisa hanyalah seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang merapikan bukunya di atas meja. Setelah selesai dengan itu semua, ia mengambil sebuah buku yang agak tebal dari tasnya dan segera melangkah pergi dari kelasnya.

Tidak seperti siswa-siswa lainnya yang memilih untuk pergi ke kantin, dia memilih tempat yang berbeda untuk beristirahat. Perpustakaan, kah? Sepertinya tempat yang ia tuju bukanlah perpustakaan dilihat dari arah yang ia tuju. Sepertinya dia akan pergi ke belakang sekolah. Suasana di sana memang nyaman dan tenang. Di sana juga ada beberapa bangku yang dilindungi oleh pohon besar yang ada di sana.

Tidak lebih dari tiga menit, dia sudah sampai di sana. Dan sepertinya tidak ada orang lain yang ada di sana selain dirinya. Hinata memang terbiasa sendiri bila sedang berada di sana. Dia segera mencari tempat duduk dan meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di pangkuannya.

Hinata pergi ke sana bukan untuk membaca buku tapi dia ke sana untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang mungkin jarang dilakukan oleh banyak orang. Dia pun membuka buku yang ada di pangkuannya secara perlahan dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia selipkan di sana. Sebuah foto. Itulah benda yang ia selipkan di sana. Foto yang di dalamnya ada seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dan dibaliknya terdapat tiga kata yang ditulis tangan oleh Hinata. _'I Love You'_.

Benar. Hal yang ia lakukan setiap dia pergi ke sana adalah untuk memandangi foto tersebut. Sebuah foto yang dia ambil secara diam-diam saat pelajaran olahraga. Walaupun di dalam foto tersebut yang terlihat hanyalah Naruto dari sebelah kanan, tapi hal itu sudah cukup bagi Hinata.

Mungkin memang benar dia bisa memandangi wajah Naruto di kelas, tapi hal itu masih kurang bagi Hinata. Selama ini, dia memang berusaha untuk dapat berbicara dengan Naruto. Tapi rasa gugupnya setiap berdekatan dengan laki-laki tersebut telah mengalahkan keinginannya. Selama ini, mereka hanya saling menyapa jika bertemu. Mereka berdua tidak pernah terlibat dalam obrolan yang cukup lama.

"Kapan? Kapan aku bisa dekat dengannya? Apa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Andai saja dia mendapat sebuah keajaiban yang dapat mengabulkan satu permohonannya. Yang dia minta pasti adalah agar ia bisa dekat dengan Naruto seperti dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang dapat dengan mudah dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto memang orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja tapi itu semua tidak membuat Hinata cukup berani untuk dekat dengan Naruto. Dia takut kalau Naruto mengetahui perasaannya dan yang paling ia takutkan adalah apabila perasaannya ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walau terkadang cinta itu tak harus memiliki tapi terkadang sisi egois akan muncul juga, bukan?

_**-[YouR PiCTuRe Tania Hikarisawa]-**_

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Siswa-siswa Konoha Art School pun mulai berhamburan dari kelasnya masing-masing. Tujuan utama mereka tentu saja untuk pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Lelah karena menguras tenaga dan otak di sekolah akan segera terobati jika sudah sampai di rumah.

Walaupun begitu, masih ada juga beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekolah. Entah untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ataupun untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Hei Naruto, hari ini kau pergi ke klub?" tanya seorang siswa bertato segitiga pada temannya yang sedang menyimpan gitarnya pada tempatnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sibuk," sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gitar yang sedang ia simpan.

"Alah..kau jangan sok sibuk. Aku tahu, sampai di rumah kau pasti akan mengkhayalkan gadis itu kan?" tebak Kiba sambil cengengesan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, ha? Gadis? Gadis apa?" bantah Naruto sambil menyampirkan tas gitarnya di pundaknya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau pasti mengerti dengan ucapanku, kan?" Kiba pun mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. "Hinata Hyuuga," bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia meniup telinga Naruto bermaksud menjahilinya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kiba, Naruto segera mundur beberapa langkah. "Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menggelikan.." ucapnya sedikit bergidik. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan Hinata Hyuuga, ha?"

"Naruto, Naruto, kau itu memang orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu, " ucap Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu mudah ditebak. Dengan melihat tingkah lakumu saja, aku bisa tahu kalau kau menyukai gadis itu," lanjut Kiba.

"Jangan sok tahu, kau terlalu berlebihan, Kiba," bantah Naruto lagi.

"Hei, jangan berpura-pura, Naruto," Kiba pun merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku melihat semuanya saat jam pelajaran Guru Anko tadi. Saat siswa lain maju memainkan alat musiknya, kau hanya memperhatikan lembaran partiturmu saja tapi saat gadis itu maju, pandanganmu hanya terfokus pada permainan biolanya saja. Apa itu bukti yang tidak meyakinkan, hm?" lanjut Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hentikan, Kiba!" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kiba. "Sudah, aku mau pulang," Naruto pun meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di kelas tersebut.

"Naruto! Kau harus segera mengatakan perasaanmu sebelum orang lain mendahuluimu," teriak Kiba saat Naruto berada di ambang pintu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus mendengar teriakan Kiba barusan. 'Ada-ada saja,' batinnya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Naruto itu orang yang hiperaktif. Tapi jauh dari itu semua, dia juga termasuk orang yang bisa diam karena sesuatu hal. Yah, salah satunya karena gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak banyak orang di Konoha Art School yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto menyukai Hinata, kecuali Kiba tentunya.

Mulai kapan Naruto menyukainya? Entahlah, dia hanya menyukainya begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia sebenarnya mulai menyukai gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Hinata itu cantik, manis, baik hati, ramah, lembut, sopan dan masih banyak lagi hal yang membuat Naruto menyukainya.

Naruto adalah orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja termasuk dengan semua orang yang bersekolah di Konoha Art School, kecuali Hinata. Selama ini, Naruto selalu berusaha mendekatinya, hanya saja Hinata selalu menghindar darinya dan itu membuat Naruto berpikiran kalau Hinata membencinya. Sudah berulang kali dia berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Hinata tapi itu selalu ia batalkan karena Hinata selalu menghindarinya setiap ia ingin bicara.

Dan sekarang entah sang dewi takdir sedang ingin membantunya atau tidak. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat gadis itu berada tidak jauh di depannya tepatnya sedang berada di depan lokernya. Sedang mengambil sepatu dan juga beberapa buku dari lokernya.

"Hai Hi-" kata-kata sapaan yang baru saja ingin Naruto lontarkan berhenti seketika karena ia melihat gadis itu menjatuhkan beberapa bukunya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia pun segera berlari menghampiri gadis tersebut yang sedang memunguti beberapa bukunya.

"Biar aku bantu," Naruto berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa buku Hinata yang terjatuh tersebut. Setelah semuanya diambil, mereka berdua pun berdiri.

"Ini," ucap Naruto sembari memberikan buku-buku tersebut kepada Hinata. Tidak terlalu berat, yang terjatuh hanyalah beberapa buku tulis dan satu buku agak tebal yang terlihat seperti agenda.

"Te..terima kasih Na..Naruto," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk sekali.

"Iya, sama-sama," balas Naruto sambil memasang cengirannya.

Hinata berusaha untuk memandang Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tapi baru saja ia melihat wajahnya, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Degupan jantungnya pun mulai tidak beraturan bahkan dia sendiri bisa merasakannya.

Bukan hanya Hinata yang gugup di sini tapi, Naruto juga. Hanya saja Naruto lebih pandai menyembunyikannya daripada Hinata. Naruto sendiri merasa heran melihat tingkah Hinata. 'Kenapa dia menunduk seperti itu?' pikir Naruto.

"Hi..Hinata, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto takut-takut sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit menegang saat Naruto memegang kedua pundaknya dan secara refleks ia mengangkat kepalanya. Hal itu membuat kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata Naruto. Bertambah merahlah kedua pipi Hinata.

"Ti..tidak. A..aku tidak apa-apa. Ma..maaf, aku ha..rus pergi," ucap Hinata dan segera mengambil tasnya, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

Melihat Hinata yang pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu, membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Hinata benar-benar membencinya. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas dan berniat pulang ke rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah benda tipis yang ada di dekat kakinya.

Dia pun segera mengambilnya lalu melihatnya secara teliti. "Sepertinya dia tidak membenciku tapi dia menyukaiku, bukan begitu?" ucapnya selang beberapa detik kemudian sambil memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

_Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang Naruto ambil tersebut. Pasti semuanya bisa nebak deh. Cerita ini alurnya kayaknya gampang ketebak hehe.._

_Yoho, seperti biasa, review yah, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fanfic ini. REVIEW? CONCRIT?_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE ^_^**


End file.
